Meant to live
by MidnightGenius
Summary: Harry and Draco are more than the wars of their fathers, but that doesn't mean that they can't be forced onto opposite sides by a warsongfic


"But what do you mean? I don't understand."

"You heard me, Potter."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't… don't make this harder than it already is."

**Fumbling his confidence  
And wond'ring why the world has passed him by**

Life was always throwing Harry curve balls, always from different directions. He had some of the most random luck, and he hated it. There was always one thing that he could always count on though. His father and Draco's father had hated each other on principal, perhaps even more than that. Now that he new the truth about his father, he wondered how anybody like him at all.

**Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly**

"What do you mean harder? What are you doing?"

"I don't… I have to… Damnit."

"What?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Harry. I love you."

**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside**

Draco had definitely inherited good acting ability from somewhere. If he didn't know better he'd say it was Snape, but that was impossible. He'd always known what his father was, from the time he was old enough to understand concepts, he knew. From the time he was old enough to understand wrong and right, he'd known which side was what. The thing he wanted most was love, and Harry gave that to him. But the son of the dark Lord's most loyal follower can never be seen in love with the boy who is supposed to destroy him, it wouldn't do.

**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside**

"Then why…"

"Harry, I have to. I don't want you to get hurt if he… If I…"

"Die?"

"…yeah"

**Dreaming about providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries**

There had to be more than this. It couldn't end like this. They'd been in love too long, come too far. He couldn't do this without Draco, there had to be a way. Somehow, he would save Draco, and his mother, if he wished. He always had loved her.

**Maybe we've been livin' with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken**

"Draco…I can't do this without you, you know that."

"You have to, I can't risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Losing you."

**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside**

He didn't understand, there was no other way. He had to surrender, get away, or they would use him against Harry when they found out. He wouldn't be able to live with himself then. This way… Harry would be alive, that's what mattered. Live now, figure out what to do tomorrow.

**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside**

"You're losing me this way too."

"But this way… you're _alive_ Harry, that's what makes all the difference. As long as you're _alive_ I can keep going, keep fighting."

"There has to be another way, there has to."

"I can't see another way."

**We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer**

They were worth more than this, they had to be. What's the use of children born only to die. They were not their fathers, they were not their teachers, they were themselves, the children, the next generation, the hope for the future. But look where they were. Stuck. Nowhere. With this damn war tearing everyone apart.

**We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life**

"We have to find one. Maybe you're alright with being apart but I-"

"I never said I was alright with it."

"but you-"

"Said I'd get by"

**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?**

It hurt to do this. It hurt so much. But he had no other option. He couldn't tell anyone, no one knew, and he didn't know who to trust. There was no one, no one but them. Mother wouldn't come, she was loyal to the Dark Lord. Father didn't care, he was loyal to no one _but _the Dark Lord. Snape was too good of an actor to ever be trusted. It was just him. Him and Harry.

**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?**

"Are you sure that there's... no other way?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I guess…this is goodbye…isn't it."

"Yeah, it is."

**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?**

The last hug they ever had was long and full of tears. There were only thoughts of love inside their heads as they turned and walked away, knowing, one day, they would be free to love again.

**We were meant to live  
We were meant to live**

"Draco Malfoy, I'll always love you."

"You too, Harry Potter."

"Goodbye."

"See you later."


End file.
